ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginationland 2 Deleted Scenes/Transcript
King Pig: Oh You can't fool me! K.L.A.W, Start coming up to the good guys and start having sex with them. Pinky The Worm: Got it! The Kids: Uh Oh! (Grizzle starts having sex with Buzzard Beak.) Grizzle: Oh, Buzzard! Cartman: Oh God, That's disgusting! Kyle: I know, Right Cartman? (Cartman grabs Kyle.) Kyle: Cartman, What are you doing? Cartman: Well, Kyle, I just figured out that the evil characters can get a lot of money to beat us. So maybe... Kyle: Oh no, Cartman! Cartman: Yeah! What you said! Kyle: Kiss me hot on the mouth won't you? Cartman: Oh yeah, Motherfucker? Let me tell you something. I'm going to flip the flip out of you. (Kyle and Cartman kiss.) (Mario and Princess Peach have sex.) Princess Peach: Oh, Mario. Kiss me there. (Frank comes into Brenda's bun.) Wendy: Oh yeah! It's dinner time! Stan: Well actually, I'm busy jerking off with these guys. (Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny jerk off Wendy.) Butters: Once you go crazy You'll never go back! (All the Good and Evil Characters are watching the kids having sex.) Lollipop King: Oh god I can't look! Mayor: Are you feeling it? Sideshow Bob: Pretty freaking sure I am! Mayor: Oh crap. This is going to be great. (All the Good and Evil Characters have sex.) (King Pig comes in.) King Pig: Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me. (King Pig then sees Bowser.) King Pig: Are you okay? Bowser: Uh, Yes I am. King Pig: Something happen to you? Bowser: I'm fine. (Bowser starts having sex with King Pig.) King Pig: Stop it! (The Slurms are partying.) Magellan: Come on you tail. Get Batley to suck my dick! (Batley sucks Magellan's dick.) (Giggles and Petuina have sex with Disco Bear.) Disco Bear: Oh yeah. That hits the spot ladies. Stan: I can't breath! (Cartman blows into Kyle's butt.) (Bogge and Quagmire are having sex together.) Bogge: What's the sex word? Stuipd! Stuipd! Quagmire: Oh yeah! Screw you! (The Kids all have sex with each other at once.) (Plankton has sex with Ursula.) Plankton: Oh yeah! All hail Plankton! (The scene shows all the good and evil characters having sex going faster.) Butters: Ow! My face! Statler: Ha! You don't see that everyday. Waldorf: Yeah, they really should say, "Ha! GAY!!!" Statler and Waldorf: (laughing) (And then the song Uncle Fucka Bowser: I'm going to check on the Council of 74 and... WHAT?!! (he realizes that the Council of 74 was gone. Then Bowser gets angry and roars with rage) ''KING PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!!!!! ''(This causes King Pig's bedroom to shake with King Pig waking up in shock) King Pig: (Gasps) Who is distrubing my beauty rest? (Bowser comes into King Pig's bedroom turnning on the light.) Bowser: The Council Of 74 are gone! King Pig: (Gasps) The Good Characters free them? I think The Big Battle should have guns! Bowser: Guns? King Pig: Yes, Guns! Bowser: Can't sleep, King Pig? King Pig: Yes. Can't sleep, Boss. Sing me lullabies! I don't know what is happening to me! Bowser: Fine I'll sing you a lullaby. Then Annabelle will play her music box. King Pig: Sing me a lullaby now! I'm such a crybaby! Mr. Knack: (Stirs awake) I told you, Lola! Do not put streamers everywhere around me! Bart Simpson: Hey, guys. You want to see something funny? The Kids: Yeah/Sure. (Bart Simpson picks up a cell phone and calls Moe Szyslak) Moe Szyslak: Hello? Bart Simpson: Hello, I'm looking for Adope. First name I.M. Moe Szyslak: Hang on, I'll check. Hey, is I.M. Adope here? Hey, everybody, I.M. Adope! All Good Characters: (laughing) Moe Szyslak: Wait a minute! Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and the Kids: (laughing) Stan: That's really funny! Lisa Simpson: (whispers into Bart's ear) And don't forget to call King Pig. (Bart Simpson calls King Pig) King Pig: What is it? Bart Simpson: I'm looking for Piddiddiot. First name Stu. King Pig: Okay, I'll check. Hey is Stu Piddiddiot here? Hey, everybody, is there a Stu Piddiddiot here? All Evil Characters: (laughing) King Pig: Huh? Why you little... Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and the Kids: (laughing) Kyle: That's funny stuff, right here! (Mr. Knack and Meg Griffin saw Butters crying. Mr. Knack and Meg Griffin leave their tent.) Mr. Knack: Butters? Butters: Hi Nick. Hey Meg. Mr. Knack: Shh! Don't call me Nick! But I am not yelling because everyone's asleep. Butters: Oh, Nick Knack. Meg Griffin: Butters, why are you upset? Butters: I was just thinking about my mom. Meg Griffin: That's okay Butters. I'm thinking of Stewie who is on The Councill Of 74. Mr. Knack: Well, I was thinking about my Granny Tunselda. Butters: Oh, you two. Tomorrow we'll save The Councill Of 74. Meg Griffin: Well, Nick and I just awoke to the sound of you crying. So we came here to calm you down. Mr. Knack: Don't call me Nick! Meg Griffin: Oh, Nick Knack. Category:Imaginationland